


Poetry

by 24StilinskiHale00



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Goddammit, M/M, Poetry, Scallison, Steter - Freeform, The Moon - Freeform, along with character tags being updated, because i am damn trash for steter, fuck jr's eyes are really blue, i literally will go down with this ship, last train home, song inspiration, tags will get updated as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24StilinskiHale00/pseuds/24StilinskiHale00





	1. Oh, God

Oh, God, his whiskey eyes.  
The wolf shouldn't have noticed,  
He definitely shouldn't care  
But now that he knew, the lingering thoughts were there.

Oh, God, his bright blue eyes.  
The human shouldn't like them,  
Not the way he does  
There was nothing else he could think because... well, because!

Oh, God, those dark moles  
Constellations that covered up moonrock tones,  
They dotted the otherwise creamy skin  
And God, they made the wolf howl to pay for his worst sin.

Oh, God, the flawlessness.  
Smooth skin unblemished by marks,  
Scars or otherwise, and left wondering how  
His life became this way he decided to make his own vow

That one day, things would go well.  
They wouldn't have to hide,  
The wolf in a man's skin and the boy in a sheep's  
Their beautiful bonds growing only in bounds and leaps.

And, oh, God, they needed each other more than heaven needed hell.  
And, oh, God, they decided they couldn't give a damn, they were under each other's spell.


	2. Blue

|| So JR posted this and I fell in love with his eyes. Poetry ensued.

https://www.instagram.com/p/BW8TZEJh1xd/ ||

Skies ran through the orbs seemingly gazing at me  
Though I knew I was a fool to think they could see  
They were as clear as day and as cold as night  
I couldn’t look away, try as I might.

An endless blue, the eternal pit of ice  
Far too piercing to be described as simply as nice  
Dark at the edges but light in the middle  
As changing and confusing as a continuous riddle.

Thick lashes framing the calm ocean  
An explosion which contained every emotion  
The ones you tried to hide and the ones that soared free  
Out there for everyone to see, for infinity  
And still I wonder, would you be gazing at me?  
Past the camera lens, can you really see?


	3. Fear

|| Last Train Home by Ryan Star + Scallison = POEM ||

One year later and it's barely been a day  
Nothing less than a tear has slipped down my face  
My eyes show pain as I wear a smile  
Scared to know that she's been gone for a while.

I loved her.

Two years later and it's barely been a week  
Nothing less than two tears are falling at a time  
I try to hold them back around people who need strength  
Scared to let them down the way I let her down.

I loved her. 

Three years later and still nothing has changed.  
Nothing less than three tears are coating my cheeks  
And still, I march on, wondering why she called it perfect  
Scared to dare to dream in case she is there. 

I loved her. 

I still do.


	4. Howl

|| Inspired by the quote by George Carlin, "there are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls" ||

March 1st, the full moon.  
All night long you can hear the howls of the wolves.  
Even long into the morning, the echoes carry on  
And you can still hear them, even long gone.

March 7th, the moon a quarter gone.  
Still a howl can be heard, faint in the night.  
Assumptions that it's just a feral animal are made  
And nobody pays attention to the moon's maid. 

March 14th, the moon has halved.  
Silence rockets through the town, and sets the unease.   
The volume it spoke was terrifying enough  
And so, the criminal of noise created a huff.

March 21st, the moon is a quarter what she was.  
Dimming the night to be relaced by the stars.  
The faint howling was back, though nowhere near  
In fact, even if you listened close, you could barely hear.

March 28th, the moon was hidden.  
She cried mournfully for the love she had been forbidden.  
And the sun wept as he saw her tender but battered face  
And he knew that each month was worth the howling chase.


	5. Catwoman to Stiles' Batman

A halo of gold  
Tumbling down  
Like a castle  
Made of stone

You can never fall  
My dear, the vultures  
Are waiting for failure  
You must stay yourself

Wearing black to  
Show how you never   
Look down or back  
Leather protection

My darling,  
This world is cruel  
To survive, you must  
Beat it at its own game


End file.
